theodoretugboatfandomcom-20200213-history
Rebecca
Rebecca Rebecca is a research vessel who explores everything about the ocean. Bio Rebecca is great at giving facts and information about the ocean and once advised Theodore to let Walter the whale return to his family. She is the leader of the "The Oceanic Institute" and works with Theodore, Northumberland, and Shelburne to find great things under the water. She has no trouble finding underwater treasures with her special sonar equipment. She and the salvage team once found an old ship's bell. Theodore looks up to her because she always does everything close to perfect. She also has a grumpy side, which she showed when Benjamin Bridge kept her up all night with his loud snoring. But even though she is not perfect, she is always fun to explore with and is the tugs' closest guide to the mysteries of the sea.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Theodore_Tugboat#Other_Characters Model Mix-up Rebecca had three different models in Seasons 1 and 2. In the early Season 1 episodes, she was completely faceless and nameless until she started out with a grey color, an all-white hull, and no eyebrows which was seen in the early Season 2 episodes (ex. Theodore in the Middle, Whale of a Tug). In Season 2, her eyes were bigger, her eyebrows were thick and grey, and half of her hull was painted light blue. In later episodes, her face was painted a lighter color and her eyes, whilst made much smaller, were equipped with an inner mechanism to move them around. Basis Rebecca is based on Jacques Cousteau's famous research vessel, RV Calypso. She represents several real research ships based at the Bedford Institute of Oceanography in Halifax such as CSS Hudson and CSS Acadia. Appearances * Season 1 - Theodore and the Queen (cameo), Theodore's Bad Dreams, and The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest (cameo) * Season 2 - Night Shift, Whale of a Tug, The Tugboat Pledge, Emily and the Rocket (cameo), Theodore in the Middle (cameo), Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser (mentioned), Snorri the Viking Ship, Theodore the Jokester, and Emily the Vigorous (cameo) * Season 3 - Big Harbour Fools Day (does not speak), Grumpy Garbage Barge (cameo), Hank's Hiccups (does not speak), Hank's New Name (cameo), Big Harbour Birthday (does not speak), Scally's Stuff (does not speak), Theodore's Big Friend (cameo) and George and the Underwater Mystery (cameo) * Season 4 - Theodore's Ocean Adventure, Rebecca's Treasure, Hank Makes A Friend, Hank's Wheezy Whistle (cameo), Northumberland is Missing, and Rebecca and the Big Snore * Season 5 - Hank Hurts a Ship, Theodore the Tattletug (cameo), Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland (cameo), Emily Drifts Off (cameo), and Hank Floats Forward (does not speak) Trivia * Rebecca's engine that makes her move around the set was sold on eBay. Merchandising *ERTL (diecast; retired) Gallery Image:Rebeccatired.jpg|Rebecca, Theodore, and Shelburne Bedford'sBigMove77.png|Rebecca in Season 5 Image:Rebeccapromo.JPG|Rebecca's promo picture Image:WhaleofaTug3.JPG|Rebecca's original model Image:NorthumberlandisMissing7.jpg Image:NorthumberlandisMissing12.jpg|Rebecca's sonar NorthumberlandisMissing16.jpg NorthumberlandisMissing26.png Image:Theodore adventure.JPG NorthumberlandisMissing21.jpg Image:TheodoreandtheQueen11.png Image:HuntforNorthumberland3.jpg ERTLRebecca.JPG|ERTL model Image:ertl_dc_rebecca.jpg|ERTL diecast prototype Image:RVCalyspo.jpg|Rebecca's basis References Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters